runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hyper86
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bronze helm (g) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The evil dude (Talk) 09:59, 13 April 2009 Hi, Hyper86. I saw you wanted to join the role play? That's fine - just sign up, put down a few characters, and wait until I put up the first post - then the role play can begin. --Fegaxeyl 13:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Inverted dragon You liked the Inverted dragon articles, right? I'm making new ones, about the other weapons (and armour!). I have also made a template for it. I hope you like it! Oil4 20:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ugozima 19:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Signiature test Just testing my custom signature. ''-Hyper86 '' 04:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) how to put images at crystal axe Zaros Godsword Hello Hyper. Can I be allowed to put a trivia section to your article: Zaros Godsword. I am asking because I have added one and it some how got lost or removed. Plz reply on my talk page. Nz is nice 20:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Nz Is Nice Inferno Dragon I have two questions about your Inferno Dragon picture. #How did you make it like that? It's brilliant! #Can I nominate it for the featured image page? Coroxn 1. It's actually just a quick edit of a screenshot of one of the Green dragons from Dungeoneering. :D 2. I would be honored, feel free to nominate it ;). It's really too bad there are no active admins. 11:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) About the Admin thing......I've asked Chiafriend12 about it (he/she is still active on the Runescape Wiki) and she says we should hold a request for Adminship. Whoever gets the most votes, she/he will boost to an Admin (or maybe a bureaucrat, if we need one). Though she's putting it as a side note, I was hoping you could help me spread the word to other active users? The more votes, the better. Coroxn Bureaucrat Hey, Hyper-I have some good news to tell you. One, you have been nominated for a Bureaucrat here. If things go your way, you could be a bureaucrat soon! Which means you would be able to start the featured image, featured article and stop vandalism. Coroxn :Hey, it would be nice if you can nominate me for the position of the Bureaucrat. I gonna vote for your anyways, you've made a good job here. 20:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Interview Hey, Hyper, do you remember the old interview thing on this wiki? It came before my time, but I really want to start it up again-and I was wondering if you'd like to be my first..interviewee? I'd just ask ten questions, and you'd put the answers under them. Just about your work on this wiki, nothing personal. Please give me a call if your interested. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 14:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) J-/P- Mod Crown Worn Pictures Hey Hyper. I can try to get a picture of the J And P Mod Crowns being worn to take a little bit off your back. If i work on them they will come in at the end of summer at the lattest and like July 16 at the fastest. I hope you like how they turn out! Nz is nice 18:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Nz is nice Info Boxes Hey hyper, Your recent platebody challenge sounds good to me so I decided to join, as I read through the description, I saw your tip "use as many infoboxes as you can", I've been on this wiki for 2 months now and still haven't bothered to find out how to get these infoboxes on my pages, so if you could just leave me a comment saying how I would really appreciate it, cheers, Teh rune stranger 01:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Teh rune stranger Thanks again for your help, Teh rune stranger 22:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Teh rune stranger July 2010's Featured Image Why is your image still the featured image of the months? Shouldn't there be a new one? The image of the month wasn't updated in a long time, I guess somebody thought it needed changing and added my Inferno dragon image. Since it's been up there for two months now, I replaced it with your Arcane demon image, as that was the most popular nominee for featured image. I suppose I'm going to need to update Featured Images and Articles monthly from now on, because there are no active admins at the moment. Wish me luck with that ;) 06:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Tell me if you need any help with that. 11:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Noob! Okay, seriously. Why the shit did you edit Level 100 without my permission?!? Perhaps you didn't notive the little 'creative property' sign at the top? I know this is a bit of an overreaction, but still... Ask first next time!Benzrf 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Software Could you tell me on my talk page what editing software you use? Thanks, Nz is nice 03:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Nz is nice sorry in response to the post you left on my talk page, as far as i know i have not altered the upload code at all, i didn't know that was possible, I suggest that you contact wikia staff. Sorry i know nothing about code, i just copy it and alter it--Turok Obama 03:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hyper Hey hyper, we need to meet on RS and talk about the Godsword (e) articles, as the pics are ready but we still have pieces to work on, Thanks Oh my... You need adminship! I forgot about you! Okay, you are now admin along with Chris. Powers you now have include: *Ability to delete and restore of pages and files *Ability to hide deleted revisions from other sysops if they contain personal or sensitive information *Ability to view deleted page and file revisions *Ability to block and unblock users *Ability to change other users' rights at *Ability to edit protection levels on pages and files *Ability to edit fully protected pages *Ability to edit MediaWiki pages If you have any questions about your powers or how to use them, feel free to ask me :). Seto Kaiba 14:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You actually don't have the ability to hide deleted revisions from other sysops or change other users' rights. Those are available to bureaucrats only. 23:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Contest Entry Hi, i'm definitely going to participate in the contest which is pretty awesome. I think that the image is the most important, the second thing is not to overpower an item - nobody likes a "SuperMega Armour" which provides +999 Defence, so if you make a strong armour either make it degradable or really hard to obtain (not lots of cash, but quests or miniquests). So the picture is going to be an item image sized and quite overstrain. I'm looking forward for feedback :). Magmadragonr 12:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Nominations for Image and Article of the Month? I'm rather confused at the moment, as the nominations seemed to have dropped off recently. I'd like to nominate stuff, ya know? But its not very organized at the moment. Sooooo, since you're an admin, I was wondering if you could put them in order? Alright, thanks, Berus Categories Categories do not belong to someone. If an article fits into a category, it should go there. 03:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but this category is specifically for articles related to my project. Feel free to make your own category, though. 03:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 'There on the catagory it says you need Hypers permission prior to updating articles, please follow that' :Yeah he added that later. Thought it would be ok to improve a project together. 13:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Chris, I'm sure we can do a project together another time if you want to. It's just that the GWD expansion was meant to be a solo project. Leave me a message if you have any ideas on another project we can do together, I'll be happy to work with you some time. 00:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) CONTEST - Precious protection Are we allowed to create more then 1 armour piece? it's because i have a great idea for a new platebody. Please put this question and the answer on the FAQ. 18:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Interviews? I honestly thought this was a good idea and I'm rather disappointed it failed! Can we get this feature back up and running? I mean, I'm perfectly willing to be the interviewer and stuff, but I think I need an admin in on this because its a frontpage dealio, ya know? Gotta admit, who doesn't like being interviewed? Chat back to me on thiz plawks! -- Berus Armadylean Bow Photo Idea Here's an idea for your Armadylean bow that i came up with. Nz Is Nice Rants Why not make a rant about content on the wiki? Go: Rants :P ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Hail the Duchess!/Hail Empress Valencia, the Young Queen!' | Page * Talk * Support | 06:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mithril Armor (t) Can I edit the picture so it's correct? Thanks. Gumba Jonny 01:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Disregard that... Mithril looks a lot like Rune from a distance. Wel(cum)back! Welcome back bro! It's good to see you decided to re-join us :) ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hullo2u2 I don't play RS that much anymore, but my RSN is Xun Yu. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 06:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC)